


Clockwork

by atomically



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Current Events, Drabble, M/M, Politics, tho lampshaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/pseuds/atomically
Summary: "Have you nothing else to say?""No."





	Clockwork

He’s winding the gears that _tick tick tick_ across his mind, reversing the flow, the images, the memory of earlier embarrassment and humiliation until its image has been wound clear from his current train of thought.

(He knows it will return eventually, just like everything does when he lets the mechanization loose; but he never leaves it unchecked for too long, for he knows the further back he goes the more sentimental those moments become and he does not, cannot, allow himself to feel that right now.)

“Have you nothing else to say?” says his guest who towers over him (as he always has, sprawling, touching Europe and Asia far too closely then he will ever be comfortable with) with the same dull tone he keeps when he too is readying his defenses. Russia is more practiced in grinding his clockwork than he has ever been—but he’s always been ready to learn, to adapt. Such was how he handled the century before, and such is how he’ll dictate this present decade.

(If he listens more closely, he may catch a glimpse of curiosity, perhaps something more attached, that Russia can’t allow escape to. After all—and he understands this too—it’s merely just business.)

“No.” he replies in turn, mechanically, a prewritten response behind a programmed question. “Not when you have nothing else to say.”

The gears stop, and they reach a stalemate.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HWD Drabble Night.


End file.
